User blog:John Pan/Dark Augur
Dark Augur Dark Augurs are the leaders of the GAC, both religious leaders of the GAC's own cult and military leaders of the GAC military. Respected, feared, and very skilled, these are the ultimate leaders of the GAC's military, capable of instilling discipline and motivation in the ranks of all infantry. Squad Composition *Priest Sensory Eyes and ears behind ballistic goggles, and noise-canceling earbuds. Upgrades None. Armament SCAR-H (1) Dark Augurs can get their own pick of individual small-arms. The GAC provides FN SCAR-H rifles as a standard weapon. Fitted with a standard-length 16' barrel and a high-powered optics suite with flip-mount for a close-range holosight, the SCAR-H can fire 7.62mm x 51mm rounds to a maximum of 600m. The weapon's heavier rounds are effective against body armor. Upgrades Panzerfaust 3-T For anti-tank firepower, Dark Augurs can get a Panzerfaust 3-T disposable anti-tank rocket lancher. Fitted with a tandem HEAT warhead, the weapon can effective bypass basic ERA and destroy 720mm of RHAe. Effective against vehicles without hardkill ECMs. Carries two rockets. Bodyguard For additional protection of high-level Dark Augurs, the GAC assigns loyal members of the Gaian Cult into service of a Dark Augur. Using the standard equipment of a Dracnea, they are effective at protecting the Dark Augur from most infantry threats. Last Stand You lose. -Whiplash, before his suit activates its fail-safe, Iron Man 2 To ensure that the capture of an officer of the GAC will be impossible, the Dark Augur can mount 5 kilos of heavily protected (i.e. worn behind body armor) High Explosives. Set to detonate upon sensing that the Dark Augur has gone into cardiac arrest for over 120 seconds or detonated by the Augur himself, the bomb can eradicate nearby units as well as the Augur. Protection The Dark Augur gets heavily aesthetically modified body armor. Originating as 3A ballistic armor with complete with shrapnel-proof plating for the appendages, they get extensive artistic additions, making each Dark Augur's armor a work of art in its own regard. NBC protection is also standard. They also get a voice filter to make each sound they utter completely mechanical and detached, a great booster in instilling fear. Upgrades Ballistic Shield Gives the Dark Augur a 1-m-diameter round shield. While it looks like a Classical Greece-era shield, it is actually made of multiple overlapping ceramic plates woven into Kevlar and impact-absorbing foam sitting behind a layer of hardened steel. The shield can shrug off small arms fire, and is stowed on the Dark Augur's back whenever it's not required. However, it does increase weight, so the Exoskeleton is highly recommended. Ceramic Inserts To boost armor protection even further, Dark Augurs can get ceramic inserts into their armor, granting them protection against rifle rounds on their appendages and resistance against AP rifle rounds on their chests and head. However, it does increase weight, so the Exoskeleton is highly advised—it also removes the neck snap hazard. Mobility Dark Augurs march on their feet, and due to lugging around heavy body armor and being VIP infantry, they almost always get mechanization. Upgrades Exoskeleton To provide a higher level of mobility and agility, Dark Augurs can obtain a GAC-built (thanks to absorbing hundreds of Raytheon, Lockheed Martin, Honda, General Atomics, etc. engineers) negative-feedback powered exoskeleton. Worn underneath the Dark Augur's elaborate armor, the suit provides 4 hours of power and can even assist the Dark Augur in throwing punches. Category:Blog posts